


A Dance Of Conquest (Fuck Destiny, Bow Before Me)

by Eruanna_the_Fool



Series: A Dance With Destiny [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bruh right of conquest bitch, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Dom Merlin, Dominant Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Reveal (Merlin), Evil Merlin (Merlin), Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have dark thoughts and this is the manifestation, M/M, Merlin Takes Camelot (Merlin), Merlin Takes The Throne (Merlin), Merlin claims the throne via right of conquest, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Uther be like 'you have no claim to the throne', but like only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruanna_the_Fool/pseuds/Eruanna_the_Fool
Summary: "You are a liar. And your father held no honour in receiving the blade for you." Those were the last words that Arthur said to him. His fists unclenched and he walked inside the threshold.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A Dance With Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198448
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	A Dance Of Conquest (Fuck Destiny, Bow Before Me)

Thunder rolled overhead.

Merlin's left eye twitched. He did not lift his head as his feet halted when he passed the throne room. A sideways glance would tell him that the lightning flashed terribly against the prized throne.

_Perhaps the doors had been opened for me._

His body is very, very tired. Arthur had been piling work on him in his contained anger upon learning of his dragonlord origin. But it had been a month. A lousy, painful month since Arthur found him cradling Balinor's wooden dragon. A month since the third anniversary of Balinor's passing. In the depths of his grief, he had confessed that Balinor was his father, and that it was he who had defeated the dragon at the price of his father's death.

For a month he had been on the receiving end of cold stares and indifference, and in all that time he had dug a grave so deep he is not certain he would be able to ever get out. He did not remember sleeping, he thought more than ate, he looked longingly more than talk.

_"You are a liar. And your father held no honour in receiving the blade for you."_ Those were the last words that Arthur said to him. His fists unclenched and he walked inside the threshold.

Merlin had learned the blade; a dedicated work wrought with devotion to his father's nobility - known only to himself. In the dawn of Balinor's death day, he hacked and slashed, unstopped by dark nor rain, as if learning swordwork will change his father's fate. Alas, the guilt only strengthened in his veins, and it drove his slashing even fiercer. In the mornings, his arms would be leaden, and his feet stiff. Once, he even went home with a dislocated shoulder. But Merlin would not be dissuaded by physical hurt.

"My father was a noble man," whispered Merlin to the shadows. He now stood facing the throne, a dark figure alone in the middle of a vast chamber.

_"I trusted you. I listened to your counsel." Arthur grabbed the collar of his tunic. "But you are what you warn me against." The unspoken words were: You made a fool of me._

_"Arthur, I could explain - "_

_"I let you_ fuck _me." Which must have meant ‘I loved you.’_

_"You must listen to me!"_

_"No, Mer_ lin. _No more." Arthur stood straighter, releasing his tunic with more force than necessary. Merlin did not miss the crack in his voice. "Everyone I love betrays me. I can't take any more."_

Merlin glanced at the high windows. As if on command, lightning lit the room enough that his face was illuminated and the grim expression showed. Two months ago, in the dead of night, he sat on that throne naked as the day he was born. Only the soft throaty moans could be heard as Arthur rode his cock fervently.

_With a gasp, Arthur came over his chest, spreading his palms over Merlin's shoulders as he caught his breath. He was not given more time because almost instantly, Merlin thrust up against him, hitting his prostate. Arthur let out a whimper. He was oversensitive and unconsciously wriggled away._

_"I can't take any more," he gasped._

_Merlin's smile was gentle as he pressed a kiss to his neck. "Just one more. Can you do that? Come for me one more time?" Arthur let out a sob but nodded._

The boom of thunder pulled him from the memory, and his eyes closed.

_As soon as Merlin had entered the bedchamber, Arthur offered him a shy "Dance with me?" The king guided his hand atop his shoulder and intertwined the other with his own._

Merlin raised his arms over his head.

_There was no music, but the king and his manservant danced into the night. Sweet and slow and moving with the grace of a thousand unspoken love notes._

There was no music, but Merlin dropped his arms and began to waltz around the throne room.

_When their legs ached and eyes drooped, it was not unexpected that they ended up on the bed, arms wrapped around one another in the promise of ended loneliness. That night they lay in peace, and since then they grew even closer in heart._

Merlin's dancing reached a crescendo, twirling and running around the hall like a restless gust. The storm had accompanied his performance, growing stronger and stronger as his movements quickened. Outside, Camelot was cloaked in immeasurable darkness that only the crack of lightning illuminated the citadel.

_"I need you to leave."_

_Merlin staggered back. "You're banishing me?"_

_Arthur avoided his eyes. "I want you gone by tomorrow. . ."_

_"And if I don't wish to leave?" Merlin braved the question. Desperation was clear in his voice but he did not care. He can't leave. He can't bear to be apart from Arthur - his destiny, his purpose._

_Arthur stood and turned his back. "I want you gone by tomorrow or you will be pronounced traitor to the crown."_

_Merlin broke._

When Merlin spun one last time, he opened his eyes to the sight of the dais. He was all alone now. Slowly, he climbed the steps. If the glass of the windows in the castle shattered, or if the fires and torches inside the citadel ignited furiously, or if the doors of the throne room slammed so hard the wood splintered to small pieces, he did not notice.

The alarm bells rang, but the sounds were washed away by the roaring of the storm. The king and his guards rushed towards the throne room but no light guided them.

Merlin caressed the arms of the throne and sat ever so slowly.

When Arthur and his knights reached the throne room, the sight of a man as terrible as a sea-fortress greeted them, sitting languidly on the throne, his feet hanging over one armrest. The king's crown sat atop his head.

Merlin's lips stretched in a slow grin.


End file.
